The present invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines, which includes a cam drive for actuating at least one pump piston and an injection adjusting or timing mechanism.
The German patent publication No. DE-OS 27 29 807 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,775) discloses a fuel injection pump in which the adjustment of the injection start to "early" is obtained for a cold engine and a warmed-up engine with the aid of a thermostat which is applied against the force of the restoring spring on the adjusting lever. The stop provided in the adjustment device acts in a recess formed in a roller ring, on which the rollers are uniformly distributed and on which a cam disc runs, which is interconnected between the drive and the pump piston. The shaft, with which the stop of the adjustment device is in connection, is supported in the known fuel injection pump in a sleeve bearing. The lever arm is positioned in the operative position between the stop and the axis with which the stop is adjusted somewhat perpendicular to the direction of adjustment of the roller ring so that a high torque is required for the adjustment. Considerable displacement forces which act in the known adjustment device must be overcome.